Newsie Notes
by twentysecondrow
Summary: Hawkeye has boring classes, a notebook full of blank paper, a pen, and several entertaining friends. How will she ever pass the time? Just for kicks.
1. English Notes

So I've seen some stories that're a note being passed between two or three characters, and I thought it'd be fun to write one for Newsies. It would seem that I was right. This is set in modern day (obviously). the story follows Hawkeye through her (boring) day at school, which mainly consist of writing notes to the people in her class. She interacts with different people each class (but it's entirely possible that she'll have two classes in a row with one character and will continue talking to them). It's tied together by a very loose plot. I rather like how it's turning out. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any characters, etc. from Newsies (YET!) and Hawkeye is mine. Any teachers are mine too. If any other characters are introduced, I'll add in a disclaimer/claimer. Until then, this is all you get.

* * *

Newsie Notes

English

_Hawkeye is in italics._

Spot is underlined.

**Racetrack is in bold.**

**Jeeze, I'm starving! How long 'til lunch?**

_Is food the only thing you can think about?_

He's not the only one. How're those pretzels, Hawk?

_Traitor! How dare you give away my position!_

**What? You've been holding out on me, woman! Fork over the food!**

_That sounds kind of redundant, you know…_

If you give some to him, you gotta give me some too.

_Get your own food!_

**My lunch is in my locker. Please? Just one pretzel? I'm starving!**

_So? Take the pass and go get it._

And share! Your mom always packs you a huge lunch.

_It's every man (or me) for himself, Spot!_

**Take the pass and do what? Come waltzing back into the room with a platter of food?**

_Yes. I'll distract Ms. Jacobs._

No fair! I'm buying my lunch today; I can't go get mine or anything. Come on, Race, you'll give me food, right?

_-eye roll-_

**How!**

_I'll start a deep philosophical discussion. Now go, and stop glaring daggers at me!_

Race? You are going to give me some, right?

**About what? And I'm not glaring!**

_I don't know! About the Spice Girls, okay? And you are so glaring._

Guys?

**Ginger Spice was hot…**

_Ugh. Stop drooling and go._

Is anyone even aware that I'm still here?

_Ms. Jacobs is, she's heading toward us._

**Quick, Spot, ask her on a date!**

WHAT!

_Get rid of the note! She's coming!_

**You get rid of it! Stop passing it to us!**

_I didn't start it, and I'm not going to take the blame for—dammit._

Hawkeye tossed the note back onto Race's desk as Ms. Jacobs reached the trio.

"Mr. Higgins, what is that piece of paper?" she asked.

Race glanced nervously at Hawkeye and Spot for back up. Hawkeye, helpful as ever, just smirked and clapped her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. Spot shrugged and mouthed 'I don't know.'

It would seem to anyone watching the situation that Racetrack either had an idea of his own, or had misinterpreted Spot's message.

Shoving the note into his mouth, Race managed to choke out, "Lunch!"

Hawkeye and Spot exchanged looks and burst into fits of laughter.

Ms. Jacobs' eyes narrowed, "I'll see you after class, Mr. Higgins."

Racetrack gave her a look that resembled a skittish deer caught in head lights. This caused Spot and Hawkeye to laugh harder, earning them their own glares from Ms. Jacobs.

"And you'll be joining him, Mr. Conlon and Miss Sheretti," she snapped, before turning on her heel and marching back to the front of the room.

Race took the note out of his mouth.

**Thanks, guys.**

Hawkeye gave the saliva covered paper a disgusted look, before hastily placing it back on Race's desk and ripping a clean sheet out of her notebook.

_Ew. Was that really necessary?_

For the look on your face, Hawk, I'd say it was.

_Thanks. Jerk._

**Well, I was hungry… And Spot told me to!**

_Moron, Spot said "I don't know"!_

**No he didn't! You weren't even looking!**

_Yes I was!_

**No, you were smirking!**

_I can look and smirk at the same time, genius!_

**I doubt it. 'S a lot harder than it seems!**

Race, she's right.

_I TOLD you so!_

**No way! You definitely said "Eat it now"!**

_Stupid…_

No, dude. I said "I don't know".

_Technically, you didn't really say anything._

**You're kidding, right?**

_Wrong!_

Wrong!

_Wrong!_

**Shut up, Hawkeye!**

_Wro—hey! Ooh, lookie, class is over._

FINALLY!

_We need to dispose of the note. Race, look, LUNCH!_

…**Ha. Ha. Ha.**

_I thought it was funny._

What's next?

_Uh…_

**LUNCH!**

_Wrong! Second period._

**Dammit!**


	2. History Notes

Next class!

* * *

Newsie Notes

History

**Racetrack is in bold.**

_Hawkeye is in italics._

Kid Blink is underlined.

_BORING! -closes curtain-_

**I'm so hungry!**

_Here we go again._

Huh?

_He was complaining all through English, and kindly landed ME in detention. Stupid._

**It was Spot's fault!**

_-eye roll-_

You guys going to the fair this weekend?

_Yeah, are you?_

**Yeah. Blink, you gonna ask anyone?**

_Does EVERYTHING have to be about dates for you?_

Yes. No. And who? Me?

_No, Race._

**What? Ha ha, looks like Hawkie doesn't have someone to go with.**

_I'm mentally slapping you. A lot._

**Ouch.**

He's just too embarrassed to ask you, Hawk.

_What's embarrassing about asking me?_

**BLINK! I'M GONNA—**

"Mr. Higgins! Why are you scribbling furiously on your notes?" Mr. Parr arched an eyebrow.

"Wha—? Oh, er," Racetrack shrugged, "I just really can't stand that Andrew Jackson. What a jerk."

Hawkeye's palm collided with her face and Kid Blink rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Higgins, we're studying the Indian wars," Mr. Parr rubbed his temples, looking exasperated.

"Yes, and if it hadn't been for Andrew Jackson, we'd be living in peace with the Indians." Race nodded, trying to seem like her knew what he rambling about.

"Just stop whatever you're doing and pay attention," Mr. Parr said.

_Idiot._

**At least I didn't get another detention.**

_Shouldn't you be working now?_

Or asking SOMEONE to the fair?

**Yes—Blink, will you go to the fair with me? My love for you burns with the passion of one thousand suns!**

ROFL!

_Study next!_

**I will not!**

_The class, moron._

**Not with me. :(**

_Good._

**Hey!**

…_She said in a kind and caring way…_

**Blargh. I've got chemistry.**

With SOMEONE.

_Enjoy yourself._

That's an oxymoron… Enjoying oneself in chem.

_Well spotted, Captain Obvious._

**I'm soooo hungry!**

_Then go get your lunch, stupid._

-coughs- Stop changing the subject.

**Blink, go start your own note.**

With who?

**Yourself.**

Why?

**…**

Oh, right. Dear self…

_Boy, you two know how to make things awkward._

**Sorry.**

_Don't apologize—you have many flaws._

**Thanks. You sure know how to make this easy.**

_My bad. Want a pretzel?_

**Yes. And… do you maybe kind of sort of possibly wanna go to the fair with me…? Please?**

"Okay, go ahead and leave." Mr. Parr waved his hand, dismissing the class.

Race looked up from the note, "What!"

"Class. Over. Now. Leave," Hawkeye stood up, slinging her backpack over her shoulder, "What'd you write back?"

Racetrack shrugged, shoving the note in his pocket, "Nothing important."

Hawkeye said, "Mkay. Pretzel?"

"Yeah, sure."


	3. Note to Self : Kid Blink

Wondering what Blink wrote in his own note?

* * *

Newsie Notes

Note to Self—Kid Blink; history

Kid Blink is underlined.

_Hawkeye is in italics._

Dear self, Wow! I feel excluded!

It's okay, at least you're still good looking!

Why thank you, Blink!

You're quite welcome, Blink!

You're so incredibly kind and caring.

Also funny and smart and witty.

And a real ladies man, don't for get that!

Oh, of course, one of my most recognized qualities. How could I forget!

How could you not forget? With all those fantastic qualities, anyone could forget one or two!

Ah, the wonderfulness of me!

Hawkeye, noticing Blink writing away on his paper, reached over and grabbed it from him. She scanned the note (much to the dismay of Kid Blink) with an eye brow arched and a slightly amused look on her face.

_Blink, what are you doing?_

NOTHING!

He then proceeded to hurriedly snatch the note away from Hawkeye, crumple it into a ball, and sit on it, muttering something about continuing his conversation later.


	4. Math Notes

I actually wrote this one during math. :P & I really like how Mush's part turned out. :) Good job self!

* * *

Newsie Notes

Math

**Racetrack is in bold.**

_Hawkeye is in italics._

Mush is underlined.

Is this woman speaking English?

_Who? Mrs. Rogers?_

Yes!

_Nope. Hey, Race, how was chemistry?_

**Stupid.**

_You or the class?_

**Both! It's like listening to someone speak in Chinese!**

_And in this class, it's like listening to someone speak in BORING!_

Race, you asked anyone to the fair yet?

**Not quite.**

_Oh for gawd's sake!_

Hawkeye ripped out another piece of paper from her notebook and scribbled something down before passing it—throwing it rather, to Racetrack.

What was that about?

**Nothinggg…**

Come on, guys, let me see.

_-coughs-_

Was that a hint-cough or an I'm-choking-cough?

_Hint -cough-._

**Why would she write cough if she was choking?**

To tell us.

_Wouldn't you hear me choking to death?_

Not if you were doing silent choking.

_Silent choking?_

**You can't silently choke.**

Yes you can! I know this guy who knows a guy who knows a guy who knows a guy who knows a guy who knows a guy who knows a guy who knows a guy who—

"Mr. Meyer!"

Mush looked up from the note, "Yes?"

Mrs. Rogers wasn't the brightest lamp in the shop—in fact, she was so dim, one would never think to place her anywhere near a lamp shop.

"Mr. Meyer, are you taking notes back there or just giggling?" she asked, trying to seem stern, but failing miserably. She looked more like a confused turtle.

Mush shook his head, "Actually, I'm telling Daphne and Anthony about silent choking. You know, Mrs. R, I know someone who silently choked to death." Mush nodded seriously. Racetrack and Hawkeye rolled their eyes.

"Oh, okay," Mrs. Rogers nodded before turning back to the white board and writing down the answer to the problem she was mumbling about.

—who has a grandmother whose second cousin knows the girl who's married to this guy whose sister's best friend's aunt knows someone who silently choked to death.

…

…

But he was by himself when he died… in bed… alone… and old… like, really, really, really old! He was like a hundred and two or something, see how old that is? It's like, insanely old! In fact, if I didn't know any better, I'd say he died of old age! …Oh… that's right… never mind.


	5. The Other Math Notes

Because whether you want to admit it or not, you were curious what Hawkeye wrote to Race.

* * *

Newsie Notes

The _Other_ Note; math

**Racetrack is in bold.**

_Hawkeye is in italics._

_Dear Race,_

_You're coming to the fair with me._

_Love, Hawkeye_

**No, I'm not going with you. You're going with me.**

_Difference please?_

**I was going to ask you first.**

_Well, you kind of failed at that. So I asked you._

**But I'm the guy! I have to ask you.**

_What is this, the nineteenth century? I'm allowed to ask!_

**But I was going to ask you first!**

_How do you know? Maybe I was planning on asking you since last year or something._

**Were you?**

_No. So d'you want to drive or should I?_

**I'm not going with you!**

_Give me one good reason why not?_

'**Cause you were supposed to go with me!**

_I said GOOD reason. And what's the diff anyway?_

**I was going to ask you!**

_Yes, I got that the tenth time. What does it matter? Either way we'd still be going with each other!_

**It's not the same!**

_Yes. It. Is._

**NOT TO ME!**

_You know what? Just FORGET IT._

**NO!**

_Stop passing the note back! I said forget it!_

**And I said no!**

_And I'm not listening! La, la, la, la!_

**Hawkeye!**

_Stop it…_

**NO! YOU'RE GOING WITH ME WHETHER YOU WANT TO OR NOT!**

_FINE!_

**FINE!**

* * *

So, if you didn't catch on--Hawkeye says "What is this, the nineteenth century?" And I felt witty because Newsies took place in the nineteenth century, so it was all "OOH, IRONY!" Oh, the wittiness of me! (Kind of.) 


	6. Chemistry Notes

**Disclaimer**: Rose is not mine.

I like Spot. I really do. He was just the perfect target, though!

* * *

Newsie Notes

Chemistry

**Spot is in bold.**

_Hawkeye is in italics._

Rose is underlined.

GOOD MORNING!

…_It's the afternoon, Rose._

Yes, but "Good Morning" sounds more welcoming.

**There's nothing welcoming about being in chem.**

Exactly. That's why I'm MAKING it welcoming.

…_Oh boy._

:D

**Well stop. It's disturbing at many levels.**

Gee, thanks. I like you too.

_Going to the fair with anyone, guys?_

Negative. I was hoping good, old Jack Kelly would ask me, but I don't think he's going to.

_I'm sorry. What about you, Spot?_

**Nope. Flying solo.**

_AGAIN._

**Hey!**

_Whoops, did I write that out loud?_

**Oh yes, tee hee.**

Spottttt…?

_Spottttt…?_

**…What?**

Do you WANT to go to the fair with anyone?

_Do you want to go to the fair with ANYONE?_

**Stop doing that! And no. Leave me alone.**

_Oho, someone's a little snappy today._

Or lovesick.

**I am NOT sitting next to you two tomorrow.**

_We don't have chemistry tomorrow, genius._

**You know what I mean!**

Or do we…? Perhaps this is all code, and Spot's really writing poetry about his tortured, tormented heart.

_Ah, Spot has finally reached deep down into his black abyss of a soul and found something to live for!_

**I'm going to kill both of you!**

What are you going to do? Write us an angry poem?

**The second Mr. Thompson turns his back, you are DEAD.**

_Death. So dark and dead._

How unwelcoming you are.

_Just around the bend._

We made a haiku!

_Good job team!_

**I hate you. A lot.**

Okay, mister, YOU come up with a better poem about death!

_Or you could tell us about your long, lost love._

**I have no long, lost love.**

Who was that chick you were eyeing during lunch today?

_That new girl?_

Yeah, he was looking at her the whole time!

**I was not!**

_Do you know her name yet?_

**No…**

So, go introduce yourself! You're THE Spot Conlon.

_Yeah, people need to know who you are. The new ones in particular._

You gotta show them who they're gonna be dealing with when they step out of line!

**And I can use you two as examples of what I do to people when they get out of line!**

_That's positive thinking!_

Oh, yes, will it be the angry writing or throwing papers covered in poems at us?

**YOU LITTLE—**

Unfortunately for Rose, Mr. Thompson chose that particular moment to turn his back to the class to write the homework on the board.

Spot leapt out of his desk, causing Rose to do the same. She made a dash for the lab tables in the back of the room, weaving her way in and out of the desks, Spot right of her heels.

Rose scuttled underneath a table, trying to safely get to the other side of the room.

Spot noticed what she was doing. Not quite thinking about what he was doing, he backed up, then ran toward the table, about to jump over it and meet Rose in the space between this table and the next one.

A moment later, he was flying through the air. Rose quickly slid under the second table, then rushed back to her seat.

Hawkeye raised her hand, "Mr. Thompson?"

"Yes, Daphne?" the teacher turned around.

"I think we have a—"

Spot almost made it over the table, but his foot had kicked something holding a bubbling, green liquid. The container tipped over, bumping into a second container, which knocked into a third, and so on. The chemicals flowed out into a big pool of—

BOOM!

"…problem," Hawkeye finished.

"JEREMY CONLON!" Mr. Thompson roared.

Rose and Hawkeye exchanged looks, "Ha-ha, Jeremy. Ha-ha!"

"Playing around at the lab tables without adult supervision is strictly prohibited!"

Spot protested, "But I—"

"You weren't even properly equipped!" Mr. Thompson continued.

"It was _her_ fault!" Spot shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Rose.

"Isabella? I don't think she told you to come back here and blow something up!"

Rose shook her head innocently, "Technically, I didn't tell him to do anything."

Mr. Thompson took Spot out into the hall for a good ten minute lecture. When they returned, Spot slid into his desk, looking absolutely furious.

Heh, uh… Sorry?

**Oh, you'll be more than sorry! Hawkeye, what the hell are you laughing at!**

_Ha-ha, Jeremy! Ha-ha!_

**…**


	7. English Detention

Okay, the ending is not from Madagascar. Well, it is, but that not where I got it from. It was in something else I wrote. Um... The next part's coming along... Slowly, but it is. I'm a little stuck on "Spanish Class," but I'll figure it out. :)

* * *

Newsie Notes

English Detention

**Racetrack is in bold.**

_Hawkeye is in italics._

Spot is underlined.

Well, this is exciting.

**Not really.**

Way to pick up on my sarcasm, Race.

**…**

You know what, if anyone has a reason to be bitter, it's me. Did I tell you what Rose did during chemistry?

**Yes. Several times.**

…Well, you seem really joyful. What's up with you, Hawkeye? You haven't said anything. Usually you're the one who does all the talking.

**She does talk a lot, doesn't she?**

_Shove it, Higgins._

I'm going to take a wild guess and say you two are fighting.

**Lucky guess.**

_I'm not talking to him… or writing to him. Race, don't read this!_

Well, can you stop "not talking" for the rest of detention so I'm not writing to myself?

_Blink did that and he had a great time._

**That's not a very good argument—Blink would have a great time having a cavity filled.**

_Shut up, I wasn't writing to you._

What're you fighting about anyway.

_Race is an idiot._

**Hey!**

_Again, not writing to you!_

"Mr. Higgins and Miss Sheretti," Ms. Jacobs looked up from her desk, "Is there any particular reason why you're glaring at each other?"

"Yes," Hawkeye snapped, "Anthony's being a sexist jerk."

"What! I am not! How am I being sexist?"

Hawkeye rolled her eyes and mimicked him, "I'm a big, manly man who can't break tradition and be asked out by a GIRL."

Race scowled, "You know what?"

At this point, a loud argument broke out between the two. Ms. Jacobs added to the noise by trying to yell over them in a failed attempt to get them to stop.

Finally, Spot shouted, "HEY, SHUT UP!"

Interestingly enough, Hawkeye, Racetrack, _and_ Ms. Jacobs all froze and stared at him.

Several moments of silence passed, and were eventually broken by Racetrack saying, "Well…?"

Spot shrugged and leaned back in his chair, "You were giving me a headache."

Hawkeye rolled her eyes, "Well if he hadn't—"

Luckily for Spot's head, Ms. Jacobs cut in, "Daphne, other side of the room, first seat!"

Race stuck out his tongue as Hawkeye moved away from the center of the room, "Ha-ha."

"Anthony, other side of the room, last seat," Ms. Jacobs pointed toward the last row of desks in the room, opposite the side Hawkeye was now seated on.

Spot watched Racetrack move, then look back at his own desk. The note was still there.

Well… Now this is even more boring. Good job, guys. …Guys?

Spot looked around, neither Hawkeye nor Race were seated anywhere near him.

…

…

…

Well this sucks.


	8. Notas de la Clase de Espanol

Sorry about the wait, guys! I was really stuck. I rather like how it came out though. Hopefully you will too. :)

Now, uh, I apologise if my Spanish is off (I think it's okay), and I added (translations) because not all of us speak Spanish (or Spanglish if you're Hawky). Enjoy!

* * *

Newsie Notes

Spanish Class

**Jack is in bold.**

_Hawkeye is in italics._

Skittery is underlined.

_Hola, mis amigos!_

…

_No need to be too happy._

**Do you know what Señor's saying?**

Kind of.

_-eye roll- Might want to figure it out, he's calling on you._

**What? Ugh. What does "¿Que haces este fin de semana?" mean?**

_What're you doing this weekend?_

**Well, I was thinking about asking Rose to the fair, but what does that have to do with anything?**

Dude, that's what he was asking.

**Oh… Er, nada (nothing), Señor.**

…_Tell him, not us!_

**Ouch.**

"Daphne! Por qué pegas (why are you hitting) Jack?" Señor Martin looked over to the three, scowling slightly.

"Porque Jack esta un (because Jack is an) idiot," Hawkeye explained (half Spanish, half English).

Señor Martin nodded, "Ah. Y por qué esta un idiota (and why is he an idiot)?"

"Porque (because) he's stupid!" Hawkeye snapped, "He escribió-ed (ecribió means wrote) the answer to your pregunta (question), which I had to translate para (for) him, in the nota (note) I'm pasar-ing (pasar means to pass) and now you're giving me a mirada (look) of much bewilderment," she turned to Jack and slapped his arm... again, "And it's all his defecto (fault)!"

Señor Martin raised his eyebrows, dropping this must-speak-in-Spanish business, "You were passing notes?"

In her fit of anger, Hawkeye scowled and replied with, "Yes, didn't I just say that?"

Skittery and Jack exchanged looks, "Er…"

Señor continued, "While I was talking?"

Hawkeye raised her eyebrows, "Yeah."

"You were passing notes while I was talking?" he said.

Hawkeye, quick as ever, rolled her eyes, "Yes, I was passing notes while you were talking. And you can stop enunciating whenever you refer to yourself. You know, there're other people around. The world doesn't revolve around you, buddy, comprendo (understand)?"

_How dare that man give me a detention! Why aren't you two stuck after school with me!_

'**Cause we're cool.**

_Not according to The Breakfast Club, bud._

You really think you should still be writing after that, Hawk?

_Shut up. I'm in a bad mood as it is._

So I noticed. That's usually my job. What's up with you? It is that time of the month or something?

_-slaps-_

You're lucky Señor didn't see that. Ow!

_That was uncalled for!_

So, is it?

_No, and why do you care?_

Just wondering. You're awfully moody.

_Oh, you're one to talk, bitter butt._

Hey!

**My "stupidity" probably reminded her of how she's mad at Race and they're fighting and how men are scum, etc.**

_How'd you know we were in a fight?_

**I know things…**

_Oh yeah?_

**Yeah.**

So what'd Señor just ask you then?

**Uh…**


	9. More English Notes

Thanks to Lucky from 1899, who helped with the Ralph business. I had various ways I was thinking about taking this one, but decided to go with... what I did. And there's this part where one of them says "-smiley-" I'm not just dumb. There was a face there, but fanfic (kind as always) won't let me post it, so... yeah.

Uh, guys, just a quick note--The concept of the three characters passing notes isn't mine, but I'm pretty sure I'm the first person to do this with Newsies, and palgiarism isn't cool, so don't do it. And at least let people know that the original idea wasn't yours. It makes me and whoever originally came up with the note idea sad. :(

* * *

Newsie Notes

English

**Racetrack is in bold.**

_Hawkeye is in italics._

Spot is underlined.

Guys, are you talking yet? I really don't feel like having another episode of yesterday's detention. Ugh, you two know how give a migraine.

_Thanks. Means a lot, pal._

**Seconding that.**

Can you technically do that if you're in a fight?

**I can now.**

_Well, what if I don't want you to?_

**Oh, boo hoo for you.**

_Clever. Real witty one we've got here._

**You're a brat.**

_DEAL WITH IT._

See, this is what I mean. MIGRAINE.

**You don't look like you have a migraine.**

Oh, so now I have to make a face when I have a headache?

  
_No, I agree with Stupid. You look perfectly content. When you have a headache, you should look pained._

**You look pleased, almost. (To Hawk) HEY!**

_It's a kind statement really. You know, compared to other things that came to mind. Besides, now I can wear a shirt that says, "I'm with Stupid" when we go to the fair._

**That's tomorrow, isn't it?**

_Mmhmm._

**We should probably stop fighting before then, you know.**

_Yeah, that's nice. So Spot, what're ya looking at?_

No one.

_This implies that you were looking at someone._

**Who is it?**

No one—I mean... nothing! I'm not looking at anything… or anyone!

_Is it that new girl? Is that the one you were staring at during lunch yesterday? Rose said you were staring at someone during lunch yesterday. Remember, Spot? It was yesterday in chemistry that she said that and you wouldn't say who you like and then you got in a huff and chased Rose and made something explode. Then you—_

Spot, noticing Hawkeye scribbling furiously, reached over and snatched the paper from under her pen, causing her to send him a scowl. He ignored her and scanned what she had written.

YES, I REMEMBER!

…_So? Is it her? Is that the girl?_

**Which girl are we talking about?**

_Next to Jake. The one with the shoulder length reddish-blonde hair._

**Oh. Is that who you're looking at, Spot?**

I'm not looking at anyone!

_Oooh, she saw you. And she SMILED! Are you blushing?_

…

_You are, aren't you! HA!_

**Aww, Spotty Wotty's getting in touch with his soft side!**

Jeeze, you two know how to be annoying.

_Nah, we're adorable._

**Thanks, I feel the same way about you.**

_Aw, Race!_

**-smiley-**

_So why're you taking me to the fair if you feel so strongly about Spot?_

…**Not funny!**

_Spot, you're drooling._

**Dude, do you even know who she is?**

Yeah I know who she is. She's… that new girl who sits next to Jake.

_Good thing you know so much about her._

Can it. I have French with her.

**That's not fair!**

Hey, back off man, you've got Hawk-face.

_Gee, thanks, jackass._

…He said kindly.

_Race's right though. I think she's cheating. Taking French as her language and all._

Huh?

_-eye roll- Her name's Frenchie. I'm pretty sure that either her parents speak it, or are just really obsessed with the language. Her full name's Lucille Jolie Rousseau._

How do you know all that!

_I had study with her yesterday. She's a bit of an airhead._

**Just how Spot likes 'em, right buddy? As long as they're pretty and good kissers, who cares?**

_ANTHONY RICARDO HIGGINS! -slaps-_

**OW! I was kidding! That was sarcastic, woman!**

Nice, man. You were just reaching the grass, when you fell back down into the hole.

_(Poetry, Spot…) ! Those are angry exclamation points, dammit! I'm not writing to you… again!_

**SARCASM. S-A-R-C-A-S-M!**

Unfortunately for our Italian friend, Hawkeye had already pulled out a book and looked perfectly content ignoring them (besides the fact that she'd look up every couple of minutes and glare at Race, who'd hiss, "I was being sarcastic!"). Spot glanced between the two before sending a note to Hawkeye, and responding to the one Racetrack passed back to him.

**Oy vey.**

Hey Race, why's your middle name Spanish?

**Huh? Oh, well, my dad's name is Richard, and they wanted to sound Italian, so they took out the H and added an O.**

Which makes it Italian?

**Apparently. I think they just liked the name and hoped no one would notice.**

Better than mine.

**What's yours?**

Ralph.

**Jeremy Ralph Conlon? HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!**

…

**By which I mean, "Oh, what a nice ring it has."**

…Let's never talk about this again.

**Gotcha.**


	10. The Other English Notes

The new note after Race's brilliant comment.

* * *

Newsie Notes

The other English note

_Hawkeye is in italics._

Spot is underlined.

You do know he was joking, right?

_Mmhmm._

But you're still going to act like you're mad at him?

_Mmhmm._

Until he comes begging on his hands and knees for forgiveness?

_Mmhmm._

You're evil.

_I got it from you._

And you have done me proud, young grasshopper.

_So, is your middle name really Ralph?_

HOW DID YOU KNOW?

_May I direct you toward the giggling Italian boy muttering how hilarious "Jeremy Ralph Conlon" sounds?_

Damn him.

_Uh-huh. …Ralph._

…


	11. More History Notes

Wow, it's been a while. Sorry about the wait, guys! I'm working on the next one (we're having some trouble getting it in order...). On another note, I love writing for Blink and Mush. I need to get these two together more often.

* * *

Newsie Notes

History

**Mush is in bold.**

_Hawkeye is in italics._

Kid Blink is underlined.

**Hi, guys!**

Mush? Why're you here?

**You don't want me here? -weeps-**

_Race and I aren't talking, so I told Mush to take his seat._

So you made Race sit on the other side of the room because you're mad at him?

_Yes._

**Drama, drama, drama!**

_Shut up._

**Llama… drama llama… llama drama.**

Suddenly, I miss Racetrack.

_I don't._

Don't you feel bad through?

**Race's really upset, you know.**

_Oh no. You're NOT going to guilt trip me!_

Of course not! …But he is sorry.

**Really, really sorry.**

_…_

And he's such a nice guy—

**AND YOU BROKE HIS LITTLE, ITALIAN HEART!**

HOW COULD YOU?!

_Stop it…_

**Look at him, all alone on the other side of the room.**

_He's sitting with Swifty and Bumlets._

**HE'S CRYING!**

_No he isn't!_

He is on the INSIDE!

_…_

**AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!**

What do you have to say for yourself, missy? …Missy? Where's she going?

Hawkeye had left her seat and was now halfway across the room, and seemed to be heading toward Racetrack.

Oh no!

**RACETRACK, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!**

HE'S GONNA BE KILLED!

**GOOD-BYE, DEAR FRIEND!**

Wait, he's not dead yet! Aww, they're hugging.

**No they're not, she's strangling him!**

…With her arms?

**Yeah, see, he's doing silent choking.**

Dude, I think he's laughing.

**No, no, he's choking. I know a guy who silently choked to death, you know.**

Really?

**Yeah, see, I know this guy who knows a guy who knows a guy who knows a guy who knows a guy who…**


	12. More Math Notes

This one's based off actual events! Thanks to my dear chum, Brittany for choosing the wrong moment to eat a cookie. Oh, happy days. Now, the hugging/choking front seemed to create some confussion. Let me just put it this way, for furture conversations like that, it's MUSH. May I direct you back to "_He choked to death! Alone! And he was really, really OLD. Like, so old that he could have DIED from OLD AGE! ...Oh... that's right._" And, because I know there are still some of you out there who are flabbergasted as hell, I explained it in the note.

Also, I thank you, dear readers and reviewers. Your lack of lives entertains me so! Oh, don't deny it, you know you don't have lives! (Mind you, I say this in a comical, ironicosity-filled voice because, hey, I don't have a life either!) Though I do find it funny that an update to this series is able to turn some of your days from complete crap to fabbity fab fab. Glad to be of assistance! Enjoy!

* * *

Newsie Notes

Math

**Racetrack is in bold.**

_Hawkeye is in italics._

Mush is underlined.

_Jeeze, Mrs. Rogers is in a bad mood today._

**Oh man, I know!**

RACETRACK! YOU SURVIVED YOUR SILENT CHOKING EXPERIENCE!

**Er… pardon?**

**  
**_What silent choking experience?_

Back in history, when Hawkeye strangled you!

…**With her arms?**

Hey, that's the same thing Blink said! But I knew better, I explained that you were choking, so you were obviously being strangled by our dear pal (even if she is a murderous, raving psycho), Hawkeye.

_I was hugging him…_

**And I was laughing.**

Nonsense! What was there to laugh about?

**Because we fight over really stupid things, and to some twisted souls (like us), it's funny.**

_Even if you were being a jerk._

**It's called sarcasm, woman!**

_Don't start with me, Mr. Italy!_

**Bring it on, Eye-of-Bird!**

Hey, hey, hey, my children. Let's silence the violence and release the peace, okay?

**…**

_…_

Whoa, that was pretty deep. …Sweet!

**Speaking of sweet, does anyone (meaning Hawkeye) have food to give me?**

_What do I look like, a walking grocery store?!_

Well, you do tend to have an awfully large amount of food with you.

_That wasn't directed at you, Wise Woman of the Forest._

Excuse me, but it's actually "Wise Woman of the WOODS."

_And it isn't my fault if my mother over-packs my lunch. She's convinced that I'll starve if I don't eat something every hour._

**I'll starve if I don't eat something NOW!**

_It's last block—the day's almost over! Can't you wait?_

_  
_**No!**

Hawk, why aren't you the size of Texas?

_Beg pardon?_

If you're eating all that food, shouldn't you be very… overweight?

_Nah, Race is the one who eats it all._

Hawkeye searched her bag, until she came across a bag of Chips Ahoy. She pulled out a cookie and handed it to Racetrack, who gladly took it.

_Ain't that right, porky?_

**Hey!**

Unfortunately, before Racetrack could respond (or eat), Mrs. Rogers called on him to answer the problem she had written across the board.

Race glanced from his cookie to Mrs. Rogers to Hawkeye to Mush, then back to his cookie.

Mush leaned over his desk to Race and whispered something in his ear, receiving a slightly disapproving look from Hawkeye.

Mrs. Rogers opened her mouth to comment, but as she did, Race happily shoved his snack into his mouth, now unable to answer the question without showering his desk with crumbs (and spit).

Mrs. Roger's scowled, "That was a poorly timed cookie, Anthony."

Racetrack shrugged and said something along the lines of, "Nmmf rrmm nrff," as she called on another student (a rather reluctant looking Itey) to answer the question.

_How's that cookie taste, bud?_

**Up yours.**

_Thanks, chum. Mush, what'd you tell the little moron?_

I said to him, I says, "Need a moment? Chew it over with Twix."

_…-head desk-_

**Uh-huh. Can I have another cookie?**

_…_


	13. More Chemistry Notes

Right-o, guys! Newsie Notes is coming to an end. No, no, no, this particular plot, that is. I will be continuing (they're far to fun to just drop!), but I'll mark this one as completed. I still have a few more chapters to write out, so sit tight. Uh, the next plot line will be under the creative title (not) of "More Newsie Notes" or something similar. I rather like the (uncreative) ring to it, so it stays. Anyway, enjoy le story!

* * *

Newsie Notes

Chemistry

**David is in bold.**

_Hawkeye is in italics._

Rose is underlined.

I can't believe Spot didn't sit with us today!

_I can. May I direct you to the events of two days ago?_

…That's irrelevant!

_Hey, David! You're in on this note too, man! Stop sleeping!_

**I'm tired! It's first block. And why do I have to be included in your note? Can't you just write to each other?**

What, you don't want to know all of our latest gossip?

**Um, no.**

_Well, are you going to the Fair with anyone?_

**The family, as usual.**

Sounds like a really romantic time.

**Not everyone goes to the Fair to be romantic, Rose.**

_He's right, you know._

And what do you plan to do there with Race?

_Go on rides and stuff._

And stuff.

_Not THAT stuff! Get your mind out of the gutter!_

**Rose, who're you going with?**

_Yeah, did Jack ask you?_

…You're kidding, right?

_So he did then?_

No, he didn't. I didn't think he was going to, so I asked Kid Blink.

_!!! When?_

Last night.

**What were you and Blink doing last night?**

_I KNEW you were curious!_

…**Maybe just a little.**

_Uh-huh._

We were on the phone, and we were talking about the Fair, and I was thinking that Jack was probably going to ask someone else, so I just asked Blink.

_Isn't that kind of using him? I mean, asking him just because the person you really want to go with didn't ask you (yet)?_

Is it? I wasn't sure.

**Rose, why didn't you just ask Jack? The worst he could have said was no. And it's not as if you wouldn't be friends after that, right?**

…David?

**Yeah?**

Stop being reasonable.

**Sorry. It's kind of what I do.**

_So, we've got Race and me, Rose and Blink, Spot and Frenchie—_

He asked her?

**Spot LIKES someone?**

_No he hasn't. Yes he does._

Then how do you know he's going to?

**Since when? Are we talking about the same Spot?**

_Has he ever let something he wants just walk (well, flounce in this case) past him? And since she first moved here, and if you're thinking of the short one on the other side of the room who keeps glaring at Ro Ro, then yes._

**Yep, that's the one!**

Aw, why's he glaring at me?

_Three guesses._

Hm…

Rose glanced toward a very unhappy looking Spot. She held up her hand and waggled her fingers at him.

"Hello over there!" she called, "How's the weather, pal?"

"Isabella," Mr. Thompson looked up from his computer, "What are you doing? You're supposed to be working on the study guide I handed out."

Hawkeye leaned over to David and whispered, "Oh, I thought he just thought it would be nice to hand out large packets of paper. I didn't realize we actually had to _do_ something with it."

David nodded, "Shame, isn't it?"

Rose, without missing a beat, answered back with, "I thought I was being very kind. You know, checking up on my old chum, seeing how things are going, asking about the weather—"

Spot rolled his eyes and snapped, "We're inside, smarty. Doesn't matter what the weather is."

Rose, looking her most offended, said, "Why, Jeremy," Spot cringed at this, "I am shocked! I was just checking! If it had been raining, would you have wanted me to kindly give you an umbrella?"

Spot scowled and, through gritted teeth, responded, "I think I'd rather be wet."

Interestingly enough, behind Spot, Jake was having a bit of trouble opening his water bottle. He did manage to pry it open, just as Spot snapped at Rose. The bottle (now open) went flying in Spot's direction, and, shall we say, irony took its toll.

From the opposite side of the room, Hawkeye called out, "You wanna re-think that answer, now, Spot?"

**Wow, you don't see that happen everyday.**

_See, sitting with us is enjoyable!_

Contrary to what the Wet One thinks.

_Speaking of him, by the way he's glaring at you, I think he's decided that you're to blame for his, er… personal swimming pool._

AGAIN?!


	14. Mas Notas de la Clase de Espanol

Guys, I'm really sorry about the slow-going-ness. So enjoy this one, and I'll keep working on more. :)

**Disclaimer**: Ace Cardoni is not mine. But thanks for letting me borrow him!

* * *

Newsie Notes

Spanish

**Jack is in bold.**

_Hawkeye is in italics._

Skittery is underlined.

_Man, I could go for some chocolate!_

I could go for a nap.

**I'm going to kill Blink.**

You seem bitter.

**…Yeah, just a bit.**

What's up?

**Blink asked Rose to the fair. And she said yes!**

_I know absolutely nothing about the situation._

She knows something.

**What do you know?**

_Nothing. I really want chocolate. The weather today is marvelous. Isn't our Spanish discussion beyond interesting?_

**Hawkeye…**

_Yes…?_

Vat haf you bin told nevah to teel oos?

_That is a crap German accent._

Well, I can't say it! We're in Spanish class now.

_Yeah, okay. That makes sense (not)._

**Hawk, what are you not supposed to tell me?**

_Not that it was actually Rose who asked Blink, if that's what you're thinking._

**Er, I wasn't thinking that.**

_Oh, good. No worries then._

So Rose asked Blink?

_YOU HAVE NO PROOF THAT I SAID ANYTHING OF THE SORT._

**Great. Just great.**

Upon seeing Jack's response, Hawkeye and Skittery exchanged glances. The sympathetic looks didn't last long though, due to Kid Blink and his friend, Ace Cardoni, making fish faces on the opposite side of the room.

Hawkeye looked back to Skittery and grinned. Skittery shook his head and mouthed, "No!" Hawkeye waggled her eyebrows before turning to Jack.

"Make a fishy face," she said.

Jack, who had been slumped over in his chair, looked up, "Er, pardon?"

Hawkeye rolled her eyes, "Just do it."

"Er…" Skittery arched an eyebrow.

Hawkeye nodded, "Yes, you too."

Reluctantly, the boys sucked in their cheeks.

"Now, say I'm a little fishy," Hawkeye demanded.

Jack and Skittery stared at her, "Bly?"

Hawkeye said, "Now."

"I'm a wibble fiffy."

Señor Martin conveniently picked that particular moment to look to their side of the room, "Jack y (and) James, que hacéis (what are you doing)?"

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

…

**…**

_You'll look back on this someday and cackle with me._

…

**…**

…_Someday in many years from now. Many, many years from no—stop staring at me like that! You stay away from me! What are you doing? Get away. I will not be pushed off this chai—_

Too late.

_Ouch._


	15. Even More English Notes

How Spot's personality came to be.

* * *

Newsie Notes

English

**Racetrack is in bold.**

_Hawkeye is in italics._

Spot is underlined.

**Jeeze! Trying to sneak food in this class is like an Olympic event! Did you see me shove that cracker in my mouth?!**

_Yes, you're very disturbing._

Race, shouldn't you be a little over-weight?

**Hey!**

Well, you've been eating an awful lot of snack food lately.

_He's a snack food person! I'll draw him as a Dorito._

**You know, I happen to work out, guys.**

Hawkeye's not paying attention to the note anymore, you can stop trying to show off.

**Well I do work out! …Kind of. I can… Uh… yo-yo! Yes! My fingers are super buff.**

I could never yo-yo as a kid.

**You couldn't yo-yo?**

No, I was too short. I had to stand on a chair.

**Quick, tell me something that's not funny so I don't burst out laughing.**

You mention this to anyone and I'll soak you!

**But seriously, man, you had to stand on a chair to yo-yo.**

…Yes.

_PWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

…Now she talks.

_I remember that! It was back in elementary school. Remember, Spot? You used to be the sweetest little kid._

**Who couldn't yo-yo!**

_Yeah! And everyone made fun of you for it, and turned you into this!_

This? What's 'this'?

_A snappy little bugger._

…I have no problem with soaking you too.

_Aw, cheer up, chum! Look, I have something that will make you smile with delight._

Oh no.

**You're not playing with knives again, are you?**

Hawkeye passed another piece of paper to Spot and Racetrack.

Upon unfolding it, they found two figures drawn. One, a smiling triangle labeled "Race," and the other, a scowling cylinder labeled, "Spot." But, not only was the cylinder scowling, he was also standing on a chair, holding a yo-yo (which was dangling down on the floor).

**What's Spot supposed to be?**

_A YODEL! Yay yodels!_

…And how exactly is this supposed to cheer me up?

_What? I though the yodel outfit was very sliming on you. That doesn't make you smile?_

…


End file.
